elderscrollsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aavet Berglund
| birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Kingdom of Skyrim | occupation = High Priest of the Divines | previous occupation = | team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | rank = High Priest | relatives = (father) | primary skills = | storyline = The Elder Scrolls: Dragon Riders | roleplay = }} Aavet Berglund is a male , living in Skyrim during the Second Great War. He is the first High Priest of the Divines. History Aavet was born in , in Jarl 's court. His father, , was the for the Jarl. At the age of ten, Aavet was sent to the to receive instruction in magic. At the College, he studied the and schools of magic. He went on to become the Instructor of the School of Restoration for a short time, during which time he was said to be a potential candidate for the of the College, however, he declined it to pursue other studies. Aavet then left the College for to study as a priest in the . Shortly after killed the High King of Skyrim, Aavet sided with Ulfric, leading to his banishment from Solitude and withdraw to , where he continued his studies at the . After the war ended, Ulfric attempted to unite the temples and shrines of Skyrim under one leader in order to unify worship. However, each of his attempts ended in failure. It is then Aavet claims he saw the , which gave him the Staff of Akatosh and named him a High Priest. Ulfric then created the title of High Priest of the Divines and bestowed it upon Aavet, making him the leader of the worship of the in Skyrim. Appearance Aavet wears an armor set known as the High Priest's Armor. The armor is completely resistant to magic of all kinds and even defends well against swords, bows, and arrows. Plot The Elder Scrolls: Dragon Riders Abilities .]] As a mage, Aavet can preform various spells and incantations which can be used for both battle, defense, and healing purposes. He is a Master-level mage trained in Restoration and Conjuration. He is well versed in , as well as healing spells. His Staff of Akatosh gives him unlimited magicka when using a Restoration spell, which in term makes him capable of healing any wound; grievous or otherwise. For this reason, Aavet is considered the strongest Restoration mage in Skyrim. The staff gives him other abilities as well. With the staff, he can cure otherwise hard to cure diseases such as and without s or the head of a respectively. According to Ulfric, however, the Staff can do no harm to anyone it is used on, therefore making its huge power unable of harm. He claims this was a protection put in place by Akatosh to prevent the staff from being used for evil. Trivia * His appearance is similar to that of a 's. Appearances * The Elder Scrolls: Dragon Riders (first appearance) Category:Articles by Ten Tailed Fox Category:The Elder Scrolls: Dragon Riders Category:Characters Category:High Priests of the Divines